


Harry Potter And The Curse of Naveris

by Salamanderchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamanderchild/pseuds/Salamanderchild
Summary: WIP my dudes
Kudos: 1





	Harry Potter And The Curse of Naveris

****

## CHAPTER 1:   
Of Spiders and Secrets

It had been an interesting time here at Grimmauld place. Concerned remarks from Remus, Snape’s and Sirius’s back and forth bickering, and a flurry of mysterious names and places. Quite run of the mill for adult-only meetings in the Order. But despite the exciting meetings between adults, the younger ones were all too familiar with the boredom of being excluded. Harry, Hermione, and all of the younger Weaslys had to find some form of entertainment stuck in the safe-house. And this often manifested as spying on the meetings. If they can’t be included maybe they can get some information through a less honest method.  
But no matter how much they tried they were shut down. Hermione’s spells, Fred and George’s wacky contraptions, whatever bizarre and frankly stupid plans Harry and Ron could come up with. They all failed.  
“Maybe they’ve charmed the place? I mean it’s sensitive stuff isn’t it” Ron said, tinged with defeat and frustration.  
Supernaturally in sync with one another, as usual, the Weasly twins answered their younger brother. “No need to worry, we’ve got something that’ll work for sure”  
“Oh, I’m sure this one will work, just like all the others did” Ginny sarcastically muttered.  
She was far too familiar with her sibling’s tricks to think it would work, and she really knew not to meddle when it came to this stuff. They were keeping it from them for a reason, weren’t they? None of the others really thought it would work this time, they just had too much hope that it would to say anything. They reached into their trunk and pulled out a mechanical spider a bit smaller than the palm of your hand, with a large eye on top, as well as another item that no one caught sight of. Normally Ron would have leaped to the other side of the room at the sight of a spider, but this one was much too goofy and cartoonish for it to scare even him.  
The lot of them creeped down the stairs leading to the dining room where the meeting was happening, tip-toeing to the best of their ability, with George and Fred in the lead. They leant down and placed the spider at the foot of the door. It’s top spun for a second before locking in place and walking under the door. The mechanical whirring might present an issue when it comes to stealth, but it couldn’t stand a chance combatting the noise of discussion. A mischievous smile spread across the twins’ face and it gradually grew over to the rest.  
Fred pulled the other item out of his pocket. It was a walky-talky like object but with a screen.  
“Fred, George, that’s amazing!” Harry exclaimed. Even Ginny confessed that it might work  
Ron asked, “Well what’s this one called then?”, George replied “Arachnidoculars! Gives you the vision of a spider”.  
“_Arachnidoculars_? I’ll be honest with you mate, might need to work on that marketing if you want people to buy it”. They didn’t expect Ron to like it, with his history with spiders in general.

As Fred fiddled with the arachnidoculars walky-talky he muttered “Nah trust me, people will love this one. Finally found the right settings on this thing.”  
All 6 of them gathered around trying to get a look at the small screen. It was a perfectly fine size screen for one person but less than ideal for crowds. Delightfully excited that their newest magical mechanism worked, Fred turned to the rest and explained “You can see whatever the spider sees and hear whatever the spider hears. Get all the sneaky info you want with this one.”  
But what the spider saw, as it perched on the wall, was not a particularly joyful image. They all seemed to be in deep thought as if presented with a big decision that none of them wanted to make. A moment of contemplative silence.

Mad-eye was the first to speak. “You know we need more help. We need Aegora”.  
Everyone in the room seemed shocked, Harry and co were more so just confused. In their 4 years at Hogwarts, nobody had mentioned that name but everyone in the Spider’s vision seemed to have a long history with them.  
“I hope you don’t mean _Naveris_, Alastor.” Snape said with disgust mixed with his surprise.  
“Yes, Snape, I do mean Aegora Naveris”  
“We can’t possibly invite him back, he’s far too dangerous. And you know what he did, don’t say his name here”. Snape was getting more emotional as the conversation continued.  
“He’s not the bloody dark lord, Severus. I’m well aware of how you feel about Naveris but sometimes there are more important things than our _feelings_. We need someone who’s powerful and someone who’s smart. He may be dangerous but at least he’s never been under Voldemort’s command”. Mad-eye snapped.  
By the looks of the conversation, this wasn’t the first time this topic had been brought up, and It wasn’t the first time that Snape had objected.  
“I think this meeting is about over.” Declared Moody as he stood up from his chair and left the room. 

In a slight panic, Harry said "And I think that might be our cue to stop listening". As they heard Moody approaching the door in front of them, they all silently agreed and quickly tried to ascend back up the stairs. Of course, they didn't make it far before he opened the door and walked past, but at least Fred had put the walky-talky back in his pocket in time.  
He looked up at them but with the experiences he'd had there was no real surprise at the strange nature of this image. 6 teenagers known for rarely being up to any good all trying to sneak up a staircase seems like it should be a suspicious image, but it seemed not to be too strange to him.  
"I hope none of you were trying to spy on us. For your sake and ours...". With that he left to some other room in the house.  
These bizarre, ominous sentences weren't especially foreign to Mad-eye's interactions. He was somehow both incredibly harsh and straight forward, and obscure at the same time.  
Ron spoke first, "Mad-eye's great but that man is bloody scary". Then Hermione, "You can say that again. I just hope none of you got us caught, Molly really likes me you know! i don’t want her to find out we were spying on all of them and ruining everything."

After that, everyone sort of split and went their own separate ways to wait for when they were eventually called for dinner.  
The sun was setting on 12 Grimmauld Place, the birds had begun singing their song of dusk, and the sky was coated in the thick grey clouds only just lit with glimpses of pink and orange. How much better could this evening be? An ominous full sky, the birds cawing away, and Harry’s head racing with a new mystery. Who was this Aegora Naveris? Why was he so dangerous but important?

Upstairs, Harry, Hermione and Ron were having a discussion of their own.  
“So, who do you think this Aegora Naveris guy is? Surely he’s important somehow, you saw how they all reacted” Said harry.  
Ron responded, “Maybe he’s a wizard turned bad, old friend maybe? I mean Snape clearly had some history with him. Although I seriously doubt he had any friends”.  
All of them nodded in silent agreement then Hermione said “That all makes sense, but did you hear what Snape said? ‘We can’t possibly invite him back’. Does he mean that Aegora was once in the order?”  
This was something that Harry had thought about in the moment of hearing it, but it slipped his mind as quickly as it entered.  
“And I feel like if he was as dangerous and powerful as they said I would have read about him being in the order. It’s not a very easy name to miss”. Hermione’s comment made the whole thing even more intriguing.  
They contemplated for a second before Harry said “Do you think if we ask at dinner they’ll be suspicious of us?”.  
Ron answered “Oh of course they will. But it might be our only chance of finding out?”. His voice twisted into an unsure tone as he suggested that they try anyway.


End file.
